plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Melon-pult
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Melon-Pulta, kartę z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Melon-pult jest rośliną ofensywną o lobowanym strzale, występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Ciska melonami w zombie, które zadają olbrzymie obrażenia i dodatkowo ranią pobliskich wrogów obrażeniami obszarowymi. Lobowany strzał umożliwia mu rzucanie swoimi melonami nad grobami i wszelkimi elementami u zombie, które bronią ich od przodu. Etymologia Nazwa pochodzi od słowa 'melon' i 'pult', które pochodzi od cząstki słowa 'katapulta'. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Damage: heavy Range: lobbed Special: melons damage nearby enemies on impact Firing Speed: 1/2x There's no false modesty with Melon-pult. "Sun-for-damage, I deliver the biggest punch on the lawn," he says. "I'm not bragging. Run the numbers. You'll see." Cost: 300 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Melon-pult Melon-pulty zadają ciężkie obrażenia grupom zombie. Obrażenia: ciężkie Zasięg: lobowany Umiejętność specjalna: Melony zadają obrażenia pobliskim zombie po uderzeniu Szybkość strzelania: 1/2x U Melon-pulta nie ma takiego czegoś jak fałszywa skromność. "Słońce za obrażenia, wyprowadzam największy cios na trawniku" - mówi Melon-pult. "Nie chwalę się tym. Przeprowadź obliczenia, a sam zobaczysz." Koszt: 300 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 325 DAMAGE: Heavy AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Melon-pults do heavy damage to groups of zombies. Firing Speed: 1/2x Range: lobbed "Everyone says my head looks like a melon," said the middle child of the Pult family, "And they would be right." Don't ask him if he's seedless or not though, it offends him and frankly it's none of your business. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 325 Obrażenia: Ciężkie Obszar: 3x3 Odnawianie: Szybkie Melon-pulty zadają ciężkie obrażenia grupom zombie. Szybkość strzelania: 1/2x Zasięg: Lobowany "Każdy mówi, że moja głowa wygląda jak melon," powiedziało środkowe dziecko z rodziny katapult, "I miało rację." Nie pytaj się go czy jest nasienny czy nie, to obraża jego i nie jest to raczej twój interes. Ulepszenia thumb|Winter Melon, upgrade Melon-pulta Plants vs. Zombies Ulepszeniem Melon-pulta jest Winter Melon. Ciska zombie równie silnymi melonami, które dodatkowo spowolniają wrogów na dużym obszarze. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy damy Plant Food Melon-pultowi to wystrzeli on w powietrze dużą ilość ogromnych melonów, które są rozdzielone na cztery fale i spadną wprost na zombie. Jeden wielki melon zadaje 10 punktów obrażeń, a obrażenia obszarowe wynoszą zaledwie 1 punkt obrażeń i działają na obszarze 3x3. Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Melon-pult jest drogą rośliną, więc należy go stawiać jak najbliżej domu. Jest bardzo dobry na duże grupy zombie ze względu na jego obrażenia obszarowe, które pozwalają mu zadawanie obrażeń wielu zombie na raz. Można go również używać do zombie, które chronią się od przodu jakimś przedmiotem (np. Screen Door Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies 2 Podobnie jak w poprzedniej części ze względu na jego koszt należy go stawiać jak najbardziej z tyłu i jest dobry na duże grupy zombie. Pomocny jest też na Excavatora Zombie lub poziomy gdzie występuje duża ilość nagrobków. Nieopłacalnym jest stawiać więcej niż jedną linię Winter Melonów ze względu na to, że zadają takie same obrażenia co Melon-pult, przez co możemy zmarnować dużą ilość słońc. Dlatego też po postawieniu jednej linii spowalniających melonów, na następnych należy ustawiać te zwykłe. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *W starej wersji Plants vs. Zombies na iPhone'a i Androida, Melon-pult jest widziany bez brwi, liści pod nim, katapulty i trzonu na jego seed packet'cie. *Potrafi wyeliminować Snorkel Zombie, kiedy jest pod wodą. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Jego kostium przypomina czapkę marynarza. W chińskiej wersji kostiumem jest czapka Mario, bez literki "M" na niej. Zobacz też *Winter Melon *Cabbage-pult en:Melon-pult Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Dach Kategoria:Rośliny z Wild West Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Dach Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne Kategoria:Rośliny lobujące